inferno_osfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Интервью с генеральным директором VitaNuova
Оригинал: http://www.osnews.com/story/750/Interview_with_Vita_Nuova_CEO_Michael_Jeffrey На этой неделе OSNews беседовала с генеральным директором VitaNuova, Майклом Джефри. VitaNuova занимается продажей операционных систем Plan9 и Inferno. Изначально созданные в Bell Labs, обе ОС потомки Unix, распределенные по своей природе. 1. Можете рассказать нам о Vita Nuova? Michael Jeffrey: Мы создали Vita Nuova в 1996-ом году как первую софтверную компанию, специализирующуюся на операционной системе Inferno, разработанной в Bell Labs. Мы чрезвычайно ей заинтересовались, ведь в проект были вовлечены очень уважаемые люди из Software Sciences Research Group в Bell Labs; известнейшие имена, такие как Роб Пайк, Кен Томпсон и естественно Денис Ритчи. Над Inferno работало и большое число менее известных, но очень талантливых компьютерных специалистов, таких как Phil Winterbottom и Dave Presotto. Это была замечательная возможность присоединиться к новым технологиям, чем мы незамедлительно воспользовались. С 1996 по 1999 мы превратили Vita Nuova в небольшую, но процветающую компанию, предоставляющую Inferno-сервисы множеству покупателей и активно помогали Lucent с разработкой ее продукта. Летом 99-го года New Ventures Group из Bell Labs начала искать тех, кто занялся бы дальнейшим развитием технологии Inferno; по иронии судьбы, одна из самых прославленных исследовательских групп в области программного обеспечения принадлежала корпорации, не являющейся софтверной. New Ventures Group исследовала множество возможных вариантов и в конце-концов пришла к выводу, что финансовая и техническая мощь Vita Nuova делает ее идеальным кандидатом. В марте 2000 мы получили эксклюзивные права на Inferno и существенные инвестиции от Lucent и Британских инвесторов. 2. Учитывая родословную ваших продуктов, вы должны чувствовать огромную ответственность. Так ли это? Michael Jeffrey: Лично я - чувствую, думаю, что и большинство нашего технического персонала тоже. Огромная привилегия управлять этой технологией и мы всегда стремимся сохранять ясность и простоту дизайна, заложенные в нее создателями. 3. Какова история Plan 9 Michael Jeffrey: В середине 80-х Bell Labs остановила все исследования и разработки, связанные с UNIX. Они считали, что "проблемы UNIX слишком глубоки, чтобы их решить". Вместо этого, они сфокусировали свои силы на проектировании и реализации новой операционной системы, которая стала известна под именем Plan 9. Операционная система Plan 9 с одной стороны выглядит знакомой для любого, кто имел дело с UNIX; многие команды и утилиты UNIX доступны в Plan 9, а для программирования используется язык Си. Однако, Plan 9 существенно отличается от UNIX по своей структуре. Самые ранние системы UNIX в действительности были надстройками для испытания идей о том, как предоставлять и получать доступ к данным. Многие из этих идей теперь широко распространились в области вычислительной техники; иерархическая файловая система - одна из них. В отличие от UNIX, Plan 9 начался с идеи разработки протокола для доступа ко всем ресурсам, сетевым и локальным. С точки зрения Plan 9, ресурсы это данные, службы или аппаратура. 9P (Styx в Inferno) - очень простой файловый протокол, который позволяет предоставить все ресурсы в виде иерархической коллекции имен. Конечно, те, у кого есть опыт использования UNIX, могут сказать, что там устройства тоже представлены файлами. Однако, для предоставления доступа к устройствам UNIX использует специальные файлы с определенным набором свойств; перефразируя Джорджа Оруэлла: "все файлы равны, но одни более равны, чем другие". Поскольку эти устройства обладают специальными свойствами, существует значительная проблема при экспортировании их по сети для использования на других системах. Plan 9 применяет иерархическое именование ресурсов последовательно и строго ко всем данным, службам и устройствам, без исключений. 4. Так, а как появилась Inferno Michael Jeffrey: Работа над Inferno началась во второй половине 90-х. Inferno, как и Plan 9, использует тот же сервисный протокол для доступа (и распределения) ресурсов по сети. Inferno, однако, шагнула дальше Plan 9. Plan 9, как и многие другие операционные системы получает контроль над всем устройством и должен заменять собой существующую операционную систему. Inferno, с другой стороны, была спроектирована таким образом, чтобы работать на голом железе в качестве родной ОС или быть приложением для существующей операционной системы (Windows 95, 98, 2000, NT, Linux, Solaris и других). Кроме того, Inferno запускает все свои приложения внутри виртуальной машины, которая гарантирует портабельность байткода между родной и гостевой платформой. Inferno обладает уникальной способностью предоставлять одинаковое окружение для распределенных приложений на разных устройствах, больших и малых. 5. Способность Inferno работать в родном и гостевом режимах чрезвычайно интересна, можете рассказать об этом больше? Michael Jeffrey: Мы полагаем, что разработка распределенных приложений стала одной из величайших проблем, вставших перед разработчиками программного обеспечения в последние годы. Распределенным я называю то приложение, которое работает на одном или более устройствах, ни одно из которых не является мастером; или более поэтично, представьте себе окружность, чья граница нигде, а ее центр везде. В данный момент разработчики в конечном счете используют набор технологий, привязанных к платформе. Реальность состоит в том, что число операционных систем растет, а не уменьшается; есть значительное количество ОС Windows, немного больше ОС UNIX и Linux, и целый мир реал-таймовых и встраиваемых систем. The idea of one OS taking their place is a non-starter. В противоположность этому, Inferno может быть приложением для существующей операционной системы, создавая окружение, полностью идентичное тому, которое существовало бы, если бы операционная система работала на голом железе. Скажу больше, возможно реализовать протокол Inferno в крошечном пространстве (< 6 килобайт), что позволит встроить Inferno-метафору распределения в действительно маленькие устройства. Inferno предлагает полную переносимость приложений между различными окружениями. Разработчик может скомипилировать приложение в Inferno, работающей на чем-нибудь вроде Compaq iPaq, взять полученный байткод и запустить его без модификаций на NT-машине. 6. Inferno выглядит очень похожей на Java и JavaOS. Michael Jeffrey: Inferno и Java родились примерно в одно время, но Java OS никогда не была выпущена. Виртуальная машина появилась, но я думаю, что ее реализация не сравнима с реальной портабельностью, которая была обещана в Java OS. Я думаю, Inferno добилась того, для чего была создана Java. 7. Вроде бы сейчас нет недостатка в средствах разработки распределенных приложений. Michael Jeffrey: Существует множество технологий, которые предоставляют средства для разработки распределенных приложений. Но большинство из них слишком сложны, и неприменимы для использования на больших и малых устройствах. Например, многие люди говорят, что CORBA необычайно сложная технология, и если брать толщину книг за показатель, они правы. Подобные замечания можно сделать в адрес DCOM, SOAP и .Net. 5. Почему ваши заказчики выбирают Inferno? Michael Jeffrey: Наш типичный заказчик имеет небольшое устройство, которое должно быть подключено к сети из других компьютеров. Для такого заказчика способность Inferno быть встраиваемой ОС для его устройства очень важна. Добавленная к этому возможность быстро писать распределенные приложения, работающие на этом устройстве и других существующих системах, дает им большую коммерческую выгоду с точки зрения времени, необходимого для вывода продукта на рынок. 9. Можете ли вы рассказать нам более подробно о каком-нибудь конкретном случае или о клиентах? Или где люди могут использовать Inferno и Plan 9? Michael Jeffrey: Наиболее интересные продукты, использующие Inferno, в настоящий момент попадают под соглашение о неразглашении с нашими клиентами. He would say that wouldn't he I hear you say - but it is true. Есть несколько продуктов, с которыми вы можете ознакомится на нашем веб-сайте, от фирмы UMEC из Тайваня (Screen phone) и Broadcom из Кореи. 10. Насколько распространены Plan 9 и Inferno? Michael Jeffrey: У нас есть покупатели более чем из 50 стран, расположенных на каждом континенте за исключение Антарктики. Каждую ночь гостевую версию Inferno скачивают десятки новых клиентов, а однажды у нас было более 5000 скачиваний за один вечер. Есть и корпоративные подписчики. Естественно это Lucent, но также это Compaq, Samsung, Toshiba, Texas Instruments и другие. Я не думаю, что существует производящая электронику компанию, которая никогда бы не задумывалась об использовании Inferno для своих устройств малого и среднего размера. Мы уже прибыльны благодаря продаже боксовых версий, подписки, технических услуг и разработки приложений. 11. Кто является типичным заказчиков Vita Nuova? Michael Jeffrey: Производители потребительской электроники и создатели компонентов сетей в первую очередь, но существует также большое количество ученых и энтузиастов, которые используют технологию. 12. Можете охарактеризовать типичного индивидуального разработчика, который выбирает работать с Inferno? Michael Jeffrey: Сложно сказать, но зачастую это зрелые компьютерные специалисты с десятилетиями опыта работы, которых нелегко одурачить средами разработки, предлагаемыми другими, даже большими софтверными компаниями. 13. Как бы вы описали сообщество Plan 9 и Inferno? Michael Jeffrey: Оно похоже на раннее Linux-сообщество; сообщество исследователей программного обеспечения, разочарованных в существующих технологиях. 14. Каков лучший путь ознакомления с Inferno для разработчика или заказчика? Michael Jeffrey: Inferno работает на множестве существующих платформ в гостевом режиме. К примеру, прямо сейчас любой желающий может запустить приложения Inferno внутри специального плагина для Internet Explorer. Мы планируем выпустить плагин для браузера Netscape (для Windows и Linux) во втором квартале 2002 года, но мы столкнулись с несколькими техническими проблемами (а воз и ныне там - прим. пер.) Как только плагин будет установлен, пользователи смогут испробовать его на нашем сайте, с несколькими веселыми примерами, такими к Тетрис и Сапер. 15. Под какой лицензией распространяется Plan 9 и Inferno? Michael Jeffrey: Ни одна из ОС не является Open-Source. Однако, мы думаем, что способ лицензирования и ценовая политика одинаково привлекательны для индивидуальных и корпоративных пользователей. Любой, кто желает знать больше, может найти текст лицензии на нашем сайте В настоящее время код обеих ОС полностью открыт и доступен для модификации и ознакомления всем желающим. - прим. пер. 16. Поразительно, на вашем сайте содержится огромное количество информации. Michael Jeffrey: Мы напряженно трудились в последние месяцы над материалами разных типов; контакты с прессой, финансовый рынок, тяжелые технические задачи. Собран большой объем материалов и мы пытаемся разместить их на сайте настолько быстро, насколько это возможно. Я думаю, мы проделали прекрасную работу. Категория:Введение